Sonic H20
by Cloverbunny44
Summary: When Sonics younger brother Spyro entrusts his daughter Aqua into his care, The whole neighborhoods flipped upside down and left to right! Aqua may be putting the little town back on the ginormous map again! Will Aqua succeed? Will Shadow unite with his daughter? Will Aqua find a way to reach the cookie jar? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ITS CHARECTERS!
1. Aqua tears!

Sonic sat on the balcony, overlooking the green grass blowing casually with the warm breeze. It was a warm summer day and Sonic could not think of another way to spend it but with a nap. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes, feeling himself drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Uncle Sonic!" A small voice chirped as Sonic felt 10 pounds of pure cuteness head-but him in the stomach.

"Aqua!" Sonic replied picking up the small blue and purple hedgehog. "What is my favorite niece doing here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" A voice whined behind Sonic.

Sonic turned his head and was surprised to see his younger brother Spyro standing before him. Spyro was slightly smaller then Sonic. His quills were set into a slick downward form, he wore a tuxedo and black pants.

"Why so dressed up Spyro?" Sonic questioned his black and violet sibling.

"It's my 4th wedding anniversary with Marina!" Spyro snapped "You're supposed to watch Aqua!"

Sonic screamed in surprise before running to child proof his mansion. He locked; the cabinets, doors, drawers, and closets, applied foam to all the corners he could find, and put all his sharp objects out of reach.

When Sonic returned to his brother who was looking at his watch, Sonic smirked.

"I'm impressed Blue, 10 seconds flat." Spyro stated amazed at Sonic's speed and supply of child proof equipment. Aqua sat on the ground sucking her tiny gloved thumb.

"Sonic!" A female voice cried from downstairs. "Tell Spyro that his wife's getting upset!"

"Ok Shard!" Sonic cried back. Spyro picked up his young Daughter and kissed her forehead. Aqua felt her father's sadness of leaving her behind in the kiss and began to cry.

"Woah!" Sonic said picking up the sobbing child. "Don't cry he'll come back!"

Spyro told Sonic about Aquas favorite toy ( A stuffed Kitty named Buttons) and her nap-times (among other things) before leaving.

"DADDY!" Aqua began crying immediately. Sonic rocked the tiny child back and forth in his arms as she began squirming to follow the descending hedgehog.

"Shhh...There there Aqua your daddy'll be back for you I promise." Sonic whispered as he walked back in Aquas room.

The room was decorated in colors of pink and blue. Sonic set Aqua on her bed and went to get a blanket. When the blue hedgehog returned he was surprised to see that his niece was gone, clothes and all


	2. The spoon is evil

AQUA!?" Sonic cried frantically looking for the black and purple girl. He looked under the bed and in her closet before he actually had a chance, to look out the window to see her running down the path to the main gates. He angrily ran down the stairs and out the door just as Aqua reached the main gates.

"Aqua Cynder Hedgehog!" Sonic growled as he picked up the young child by her diaper. "You do not run off especially outside when I don't know where you are!"

Sonic carried the screaming child inside. His wife Shard watched worriedly as Sonic grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen. Aqua saw the spoon and began to panic, her heart racing and her cries increasing greatly.

"Now Aqua." Sonic started as he sat on the bed and placed her on his lap so her rear was facing up. "I'm sorry but you must be punished to help understand right from wrong, I'm doing this because I love and care about you not because I hate you."

Aqua attempted to cover her diaper as her blue uncle pulled it down and gently grabbed her hands. Out of the corner of her purple eye she could see The wooden spoon be lifted into the air.

"No uncle sonic PWEASE NO NO NO!" Aqua tried, her pleas ignored as the wooden weapon was bought down hard on her bare purple bottom. Sonic could feel the young girl quiver and try to move her hands to block the on oncoming blows.

"NO NO NO!" Aqua continued screaming as Sonic spanked her a few more times. She immediately held her butt and ran into her closet scared. Sonic sighed and pulled her out, feeling her body tense up as he set her in the blue bed.

"Nap-Time Aqua!" Sonic said trying to sound as cheerful as possible but failing epically. Aqua looked around the bed before starting to climb out again.

"Aqua stay on bed unless you want another spanking." Sonic ordered gripping the spoon in his hand. Aqua sobbed and pointed to a tiny kitty with a red button for one eye and a red "X" for the other.

"Oh you want your kitty!" Sonic exclaimed placing the toy in bed with the shaking child.

Aqua snatched the toy into her tiny arms and her cries increased in the toys grey fur. Sonic looked at the tiny child, sighing as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Aqua..." Sonic started putting his hand on her shoulder. He felt Aqua flinch. "I did NOT punish you to hurt you, I punished you because I love and care for you."

"WIAR!" Aqua cried. The shout made Sonic fall from the beds sheets onto the carpet. "YOU HATE ME!"

Sonic quickly stood to his feet and dropped the spoon. "No I don't I never said I did!"

Aqua ignored him and cried louder. Her mouth widened and her little fangs were fully exposed. Sonic then remembered that Aqua wasn't used to being separated from her mom and dad. She was frightened that her parents had abandoned her with a monster that called itself her "Uncle Sonic". In Aquas tear filled eyes sitting next to her was not her uncle, instead sat a monster that fed happily on her pain and tears.


End file.
